Sonny With A Chance of Secrets
by Herokari
Summary: Sonny's day was going great...that is until an old flame shows up unexpectedly...it just rained on Sonny's day...full summary inside because it wouldn't fit here...
1. Unwanted Surprise

Prologue- Sonny's day couldn't get any better; the So Random! Cast loved her new sketch, Tawni was now becoming more like a sister than a rival, and big-headed Chad Dylan Cooper was actually being nice to her. Things were looking up…until she gets an unexpected visit from an old flame she thought she left behind in Wisconsin. It just rained on Sonny's perfect day…

Disclaimer- Like all the other people who write fanfictions on this site for the pure enjoyment it brings us, I do not own Sonny With a Chance or its characters.

A/N- Hey guys! So for all who don't know me, this is my first SWAC fic. I normally write Hannah Montana, Twilight, or Inuyasha, but I got the sudden urge to begin a story with this show because I've simply fallen in love with Channy :] I will try my hardest to keep updating regularly, but I'm also a junior in college and have one of my toughest semesters academically coming up, and I'm also on the varsity volleyball team here, so I will be extremely busy…however, because writing fanfics helps me relieve stress and gets me away from the mundane papers and such of college life, I should be able to keep up with this story easily…so long as you, the readers, review ;] On with the story!

**Sonny With A Chance of Secrets**

**Chapter One- Unwanted Surprise**

Sonny Monroe hummed a meaningless tune as she sat in the prop room, flipping through her notebook of sketch ideas. A smile crept to her face as she re-read the new sketch they would be performing next week, the sketch that she had thought of. She finally closed the book and threw it on the table, sitting back into the couch, her meaningless tune turned into one of her favorite old school songs, Walking on Sunshine. Before she knew it she was dancing around the prop room, singing into her hairbrush, not caring if someone walked in. Well, so long as it wasn't _him. _Sure Sonny and Chad had been getting along better than normal lately, but it would still give him license to mock her for weeks if he walked in now. Sonny was mid twirl when a movement caught her attention from the doorway. She tried to stop too fast and ended up tripping over the rug, flipping over the couch, and landing face first on the ground.

She heard him laugh as he walked over to her, "Having trouble, Monroe?"

Sonny knew her face was scarlet red with embarrassment as she looked up into the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life, "No, Chad. Some people just don't know the meaning of knock first."

He laughed again and offered her a hand up. Now, had this happened a month ago Sonny would be suspicious, but as mentioned earlier, Chad had been acting civil towards the girl, to the point of being down-right sweet. She took the hand and felt him pull her up with ease. "So, why are you in such a good mood, Monroe?"

She felt a smile grow on her face once again as she retrieved her hairbrush from the opposite corner of the room where it had flew during her oh so graceful landing over the couch. "Well, I pitched my new sketch to Marshal and the crew, and they loved it! We're performing it sometime next week!"

Chad laughed as Sonny danced over to her dresser and put the brush in a drawer. "Well than I guess congratulations and celebrations are in order. Wanna go grab something to eat sometime?"

Sonny froze for a split second; that sounded an awful lot like a date to her. And for some bizarre reason, it didn't bother her that Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper had just asked her out. "Uh, yeah, we should." She felt her smile grow even bigger and tried to control her giddiness as she turned around. She jumped back, startled, as Chad was standing right behind her, instead of by the couch where he'd been a second ago. In doing so she rammed her hip into the corner of the dresser, her head into a shelf, and tripped over her chair. She would've fallen into her dresser, and all its contents, if it hadn't been for Chad grabbing her arm and pulling her back up.

"Geez, Chad!" She rubbed her sore hip, glad it was probably just bruised.

"Oh my god, Sonny, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…are you bleeding?" He took his fingers and gently touched her head where it had hit the dresser, she winced slightly. Sonny saw him examine the red substance on his fingers and sigh. "You are bleeding. C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up before the show."

She groaned and followed him over to the couch where he made her sit down as he retrieved the first aid kit. He walked back over and sat down beside her, opening the kit and rummaging through it till he pulled out a packet of cleansing wipes. He ripped open the small packet and hesitated, "This is probably going to sting." Sonny nodded and winced in preparation for the pain. And the pain did come. She yelped when Chad began cleaning her small cut, it felt like someone was taking a lit match and shoving it in her scalp. He apologized repeatedly as he cleaned the cut, while reassuring her he was almost done.

"All done." Chad threw away the small cloth and put the first aid kit away. When he walked back over he handed her a small packet of Tylenol and water bottle. "You have got to have a headache from smashing your head into that dresser."

She smiled gratefully and took the items, "Yeah, a pretty bad one actually. Thanks, Chad."

He flashed a grin at her, the grin that captured the hearts of so many teenage girls around the world, and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, I gotta head back to the set. Good luck on your sketch."

She waved as he walked out of the prop room, pulling the door closed behind him. Sonny couldn't help but think that the horrible headache she was dealing with now was worth every second she had just spent with Chad. She shook her head and groaned out loud, what in the world was she thinking? She could not let herself fall for Chad Dylan Cooper, it just couldn't happen…could it?

Sonny sighed and took out her cell phone, glancing at the time. She jumped up from the couch in surprise; it was nearly rehearsal time for So Random! and she would have to book it now to get there on time. She ran out the of the prop room and down the hall till she reached the set, which she was grateful to see was still somewhat vacant, meaning she was not the last person to show up. Sighing with relief, she walked over to her chair and sat down, catching her breath from the short sprint she'd just run. Before long Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni had arrived as well and Sonny was happy to see that everyone appeared to be in a good mood today. She giggled as she heard Nico and Grady discussing the lunch specials for this afternoon, it was barely past breakfast and already they were thinking about their next meal. Typical Nico and Grady.

Sonny felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out, opening the new text message she'd just received:

**Hey my one and only Sunshine, hope you've missed me, cause I know I've missed you. I know you decided to break things off because of the distance, but don't worry, I'm closer than you think. See you soon baby. –jake**

Sonny froze, her fingers went rigid and she almost dropped her phone. It wasn't possible, he couldn't be here, in Hollywood, she'd left him in Wisconsin where he belonged. She didn't realize she had stopped breathing until an uncomfortable burning began filling her lungs until she was forced to gasp. A hand rested on her shoulder and she stiffened, horrified.

"Sonny, are you ok?"

She relaxed slightly, turning in her chair to see Chad with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. For a split second she'd thought that Jake had shown up on the set without her noticing. Off course he couldn't get past the guards without permission, right?

"You sure? You seem kinda shaken up. You still feeling bad from your fight with the dresser, and the chair…and everything else you tripped over this morning?"

She laughed at his idea of a joke, "Yeah, I'm sure. What are you doing here anyway, Chad? Don't you need to be filming McKenzie Falls?"

He shrugged, "Well, we were on break, and I found this guy wondering the halls. He says he's a friend of yours from back home…um a Josh, no that's not right, Jack…"

Sonny let the name fall from her trembling lips, "Jake?"

Chad clapped his hands together, causing the girl to jump slightly, "Yeah! That's the one, Jake. So, friend of yours?"

She surveyed her surroundings, trying desperately to find him in the crowd of people that were working around the set. "Did you bring him here? On the set? Where is he?"

She realized her voice must have had a hint of panic in it when Chad walked around to face her. "Are you sure you're ok? And no, he's not here right now because I thought you'd be busy. He's waiting in the guest lounge for you when you get done. Is that ok?"

He continued to stare directly into her eyes, as if trying to decipher the emotions running through them, until she answered, "Uh, yeah, I'm ok. Still got that headache…and I guess that's cool…I'll go see him after we're done shooting…"

He waited a moment to make sure she was done before continuing, "Well if you're sure there's nothing wrong, I gotta get back to the set. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

She wasn't going to answer until she realized he wasn't leaving without an answer, "Yeah, sure, thanks Chad."

He nodded, gave her one last worried look, and walked off the set. Sonny was amazingly able to get through rehearsal, but all she could think about was the person who waiting for her. She nearly called Chad a few times, tempted to tell him right away what was making her so jumpy, but resisted. This was her problem, and the last thing Chad wanted to hear was Sonny ramble on about something that wasn't that big a deal. Besides, she didn't want him to know that she was genuinely scared of something. That the always happy girl would rather quit So Random! then walk into the guest lounge and see Jake.

Marshall finally called a lunch break and everyone began to disperse. Sonny simply stood still, as if her feet were glued to the hardwood floor. Her brain was telling her this was stupid, that she should just go and get this over with. But her body wouldn't allow it; instead it was going into survival mode, which meant doing anything but facing Jake. She had almost talked herself into simply going to lunch and ignoring Jake when she realized she didn't have a choice. A door opened behind her and footsteps drew near.

"Long time no see, Sonny."

_**-End Chapter One-**_

**A/N I know, I'm evil from leaving it at a cliffy. But you know what could easily make the next chapter appear? Well there's this awesome button at the bottom of the page that says REVIEW!!!!!!!! Lol, so ya, review, tell me what you like, what you hate, and all that good jazz. Until then, laterz!**

**~Julz**


	2. Memories

Prologue- Sonny's day couldn't get any better; the So Random! Cast loved her new sketch, Tawni was now becoming more like a sister than a rival, and big-headed Chad Dylan Cooper was actually being nice to her. Things were looking up…until she gets an unexpected visit from an old flame she thought she left behind in Wisconsin. It just rained on Sonny's perfect day…

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own SWAC…only thing I own is the huge amount of homework waiting for me…oh joy…

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!! People reviewed! I normally wait for at least 10 reviews before updating, but because I got so excited about writing this story I've gotten ahead in chapters :] enjoy!

**Sonny With A Chance of Secrets**

**Chapter Two- Memories**

Chad sighed as he walked to the set of McKenzie Falls. Something didn't feel right about this Jake character. It wasn't that he seemed strange when he introduced himself; it was the way Sonny reacted to his presence. She seemed shocked, almost terrified. His conscience was screaming at him; if Sonny had acted weird when she heard of Jake, then why in the world did he, Chad Dylan Cooper, leave her alone to go meet him?

"I'm just over-reacting, that's all. She wasn't scared and the guy can't be that bad…other than the fact that he's not me. But some people just aren't that lucky." He grinned to himself, already convinced that he was right. Besides, what could a guy do to Sonny to make her nervous around him? Either he was just downright gorgeous, like yours truly, or the guy had harmed her in some way. The second option was ridiculous, who could hurt Sonny and all her stupid cute? He sighed again, running a hand through his perfectly tousled hair. He had a show to shoot; Sonny would just have to wait.

---------------------------------------

Sonny jumped from her chair, spinning till she faced him. "Jake! What are you doing here?" She tried her hardest to sound happy/surprised and not terrified, but her voice came out as a squeak.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to see you, my one and only Sunshine." He smiled, his green eyes lighting up. Sonny stopped for a split second, frozen as the moment triggered a memory from when she had first met Jake…

_Fourteen year old Sonny Monroe skipped through her barn after her chores were completed. It was dinner time and she was starving! As she entered her house the smell of green beans, pot roast, and mashed potatoes assaulted her nose and she sighed in anticipation of the meal. She all but ran to the kitchen and stopped suddenly, a tall dark headed boy stood by the stove, helping her mom with dinner. _

"_Hey mom! Who's our guest?" _

"_Sonny, this is Jake Fabry, our new cattle hand. Jake, this is my daughter, Alison, but you can call her Sonny."_

_The boy turned, as his eyes met Sonny's they brightened, his lips curled back into a grin revealing pearly white teeth. He strode over to the girl and took her hand, kissing the top gently, "Well Miss Sunshine, it is my pleasure."_

_Sonny's heart stopped as she smiled sheepishly back at the boy who had so quickly stolen her heart._

"Sonny? Hey, are you listening?"

She snapped out of her daydream and refocused on reality. "I'm sorry, Jake. What did you say?"

He chuckled, "I said I decided to fly down here and visit after you stopped returning my calls. I know you didn't want to keep up a long-distance relationship, but I also know you still love me, and we can work this out."

Sonny wasn't sure what to say. While it was true she still had feelings for Jake, they weren't the same one's he felt for her. He, as he put it, still loved her. She, on the other hand, was terrified of him. His bright green eyes and smile had captured her attention so quickly that summer day. She had rushed into the relationship, a relationship with an older guy. Jake at the time when they first met was nearly eighteen. He was older than Sonny by almost four years. Sonny was just seventeen; Jake was not quite twenty-two.

A relationship with an older guy meant he had expectations, ones that Sonny could not, would not, live up to. After only a month of officially dating, he had tried to sleep with her. She had refused. He didn't push the matter, and she was grateful that he had moved past the subject, or so she had thought. They're one year dating anniversary still gave her nightmares…

**WARNING: Slightly graphic material in this memory. If you are underage or are sensitive, skip over the memory and continue reading where the italicized font stops. You've been warned.**

"_Happy Anniversary, my Sunshine."_

_Sonny shivered as he whispered in her ear. They had just returned from a great evening: a nice restaurant, a sappy movie, and coffee. Now they sat on the couch at his apartment while the radio played some romantic music. _

"_Thank you for the date, Jake. It was amazing. I don't know what could make this evening more memorable to me." She smiled up at him, meaning to say that he had done everything she could have wished for. He misunderstood. _

"_Oh, I know how to make you remember this day, baby, don't you worry about that."_

_Sonny moaned as he kissed her neck lightly. It wasn't unusual for them to make-out every once and a while, but she never let it get out of hand. Her body stiffened immediately when his hands ran up the back of her shirt. Before she could object he had undone her bra strap, and it fell loosely under her shirt and down to her waist. _

"_Jake…what are you doing?" The words were but a mere whisper._

"_I'm helping you have an amazing anniversary that neither of us will forget." He pulled his hands from her shirt and went to remove the article of clothing. Sonny pushed him away, grabbing her bra and standing up quickly._

"_Jake, I am not doing this. I already told you how I felt about this." She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he wasn't mad. _

_Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into a hug, she relaxed slightly. "Aw, baby. I know you're nervous, it being your first time and all. But I promise you'll enjoy it." _

_She stiffened again, frozen in terror. He pulled her back to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. His hands snaked up her shirt again and found her now exposed breast. She gasped when he massaged them tenderly, twisting the nipples. _

_She pushed against him and tried to stand. However, being the clumsy one, she tripped over her own feet and landed roughly on her back. Before she could stand he was on top of her, putting his full weight down so she couldn't move. _

"_Stop fighting me, Sonny. I know you want this." He didn't wait this time and simply ripped her shirt off. She whimpered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. When he went to kiss her she panicked and did the only thing she could think of, she bit his tongue, hard. His green eyes widened in surprise, and he yelled into her mouth. He finally rolled of her, cursing madly, as the girl jumped up and grabbed her shirt. _

"_Allison Monroe you get back here!" He grabbed her ankle and she flew forward, bashing her head against his coffee table. She stood up groggily, her vision was blurry and she felt nauseous. She searched widely for something to protect herself with and spotted the glass bowl sitting on the table, popcorn still inside. She knew she didn't have much time; Jake was standing up and advancing towards her. She took a few unsteady steps towards the table before she felt him grab her by the hair and pull her back. She screamed in pain as he twisted her around and punched her in the jaw. She fell to the ground, but rolled towards the table slightly. When she stood, he walked towards her, grinning menacingly. She backed away until she ran into the table; her right hand searched desperately for the bowl she knew was there. Just as he came within a foot of her she found the bowl. She grasped its ridge, and swung with all her might, knocking him over the head. He fell to the ground and she didn't take any chances, she grabbed her clothes, and fled._

**-END MEMORY-**

Sonny snapped out of the memory, or rather nightmare. "Jake, I don't know how to put this simply. I broke up with you, not because I didn't want to keep up a long-distance relationship, but because we cannot be together."

His smile disappeared, and she noticed his bright green eyes darken tremendously, "And why the hell not?"

She cringed at his tone and looked around, the set was vacant. She didn't think he would try something here in the open, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "Jake, you and I are two very different people. We want different things. I did love you at one time, but now I don't."

Before she knew it a sharp pain radiated through her cheek. He had just slapped her, and hard. "I'm going to forget you ever said that. Now, while I'm here, you will spend every spare moment with me. This relationship will work out. And I swear Sonny, if you so much as think of telling anyone about this, you should fear for more than just your life. Do you understand me?"

She nodded numbly, not meeting his gaze. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. He smiled cruelly, and crushed his lips onto hers. She simply stood there, limp, as he assaulted her mouth. When he was finally done he released her and walked away without saying another word.

Sonny felt the hot tears streaming down her face and wiped them away quickly, trying to compose herself. She couldn't go to lunch now, people would see her face, _he_ would see her face. He would know something was wrong. And she couldn't let that happen. She could not get Chad involved in this mess. Because if he got hurt…she didn't know how she could survive.

**~End Chapter~**

A/N soooooooooooo, wacha think? I'm probably gonna bump this up to an M rating for the mature themes. But yeah, now you know why she's scared of him. What's Chad gonna do when he finds out? Things could get pretty ugly…anywayz! You know the drill! Click the green button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm waiting till I get 10 reviews this time to update. So if you favorite the story, go ahead and review it please, I'd like to know your thoughts :] Laterz!

~Julz


	3. Suspicions

Prologue- Sonny's day couldn't get any better; the So Random! Cast loved her new sketch, Tawni was now becoming more like a sister than a rival, and big-headed Chad Dylan Cooper was actually being nice to her. Things were looking up…until she gets an unexpected visit from an old flame she thought she left behind in Wisconsin. It just rained on Sonny's perfect day…

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own SWAC…only thing I own is the huge amount of homework waiting for me…oh joy…

A/N: wahoo! Thanks for the reviews, they are such an encouragement! Sorry for the wait, but I pulled an all-nighter last night and am still trying to catch up on sleep. Anywayz, stop reading this, scroll down and read the story! ;]

**Sonny With A Chance of Secrets**

**Chapter Three- Suspicions **

Chad sat at his table with the rest of the Falls crew. He continued to glance over his shoulder to the cafeteria door, expecting little miss Sunshine herself to come strolling through the door with that Jake character. An unusual feeling was sitting in the pit of his stomach…concern. He groaned and pushed his tray away, standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Chad Dylan Cooper does not care about other people. Unfortunately, Sonny Monroe had an odd effect on him, Chad Dylan Cooper began to disappear, and Chad began to resurface. The Chad who had first come into Hollywood just like she had, perky and ambitious, just thrilled to be living out his dream. But as the years had progressed with Chad becoming a more seasoned actor, people began to expect more out of him. They started to want CDC, Chad Dylan Cooper, the smooth-talking, gorgeous, egotistic perfect blonde. And so he had done what any great actor would do, he had given the public what they demanded.

But things had begun to change once Sonny Monroe had made her appearance. Her unusually genuine concern for others well being had slowly but surely chipped away at Chad Dylan Cooper's tough façade. The old Chad began to bleed through, and truth be told, it was scaring the hell out of him. He wasn't used to people wanting to be his friend, not for real anyway. Sure, people wanted to be Chad Dylan Cooper's friend, the star of McKenzie Falls, but that was for the simple pleasure of being able to tell others they knew him. No one wants to know the real Chad, the boy who came to Hollywood to bring a smile to people's faces. They want to know CDC, the boy with the perfect hair and stunning smile.

Chad rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He held his breath, waiting to see if what he had heard was actually there or a figment of his imagination. There it was- a barely audible sob. Coming from inside the dressing room of none other than Sonny Monroe. He hesitated, his hand on the door knob. Did he really want to see what was on the other side of the door? He scolded himself and turned the knob, pushing back the door and revealing a not so sunny Monroe.

-------------------------

Sonny stiffened as the door opened, afraid to look up and see who was entering. Everyone was supposed to be at lunch, which was the only reason she had allowed herself to cry. She could probably talk her way out of the situation if only it wasn't…

"Sonny?"

Crap. Crap crap crap crap! Of course it was him! Why the hell wouldn't it be? As if she hadn't gone through enough now she had to lie to the one person she had begun to trust. She quickly rubbed at her tear-stained face, attempting to disguise the pain, and looked up with a small smile.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

He looked at her for a long moment before walking over to her and sitting on the small table facing her. "Sonny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She laughed, not a normal light cute laugh that usually escaped those soft lips, but a fake laugh, a forced laugh. "You know us girls Jake, sometimes we just cry for no reason at all."

He raised one eyebrow skeptically. "True, but that's not the reason you're crying. Something's wrong."

She decided a different tactic, diversion by using their long standing joke, "Is there Chad, is there really?"

He didn't laugh, great, he wasn't buying it. "Sonny what's really wrong with you? Don't make me ask again, Chad Dylan Cooper does not repeat himself."

She had to smile for real at that, glad to see he still had his humor. "It's nothing, Chad. Really, there's nothing for you to worry about…it was just a little emotional for me to see Jake again."

There, that wasn't lying. It had been emotional to see her old flame, just not in a good sense. Chad continued to stare at her worriedly, without saying anything, and it was beginning to make Sonny nervous.

Finally he spoke, "Alright, here's the deal, Monroe. I'm not buying your whole, nothing's wrong story, but I also know that you're too stubborn to tell me what's really bothering you. So, I will leave you alone and not go to Marshall on one condition."

She grimaced; the last thing she wanted was to get Marshall involved, "Condition?"

He nodded, "You have to promise me that if you ever need help, I don't care how stupid you think the situation is, that you will call me. If something is going on, don't try and be a hero."

Sonny looked at Chad, hesitating, "Chad…"

He leaned forward, inches from her face, "Sonny, please. Just promise me you'll call me if you ever need anything."

She sighed, he wasn't going to back down, "Fine, I promise."

He straightened back up, relaxing slightly, "Good. Now, I have to get back to McKenzie Falls. And you need to go eat something." Before she could protest he gave her a stern look, "Nu-uh, I know you didn't go to lunch. Go. Eat. Now."

She hung her head in defeat and stood up when he did, knowing he was just as stubborn, if not more, than she was.

When they reached the cafeteria doors, Chad had followed her to be sure she actually went, they stopped. Chad looked at her one more time, concern evident in his clear blue eyes, "Take care of yourself, Sonny." He then turned and walked back towards his set as the girl watched him leave.

------------------

Chad groaned as he sat down in his chair on the set. Something didn't feel right. And he knew Sonny well enough to know that she wouldn't ask for help if something was bothering her. Which is exactly why he had insisted on her calling him for anything. She was the kind of person who didn't want to burden others with her problems, even if other people really should know.

As they day went on it kept eating away at him. The thought of Sonny in need of help, and not asking for it. It was obvious that she was distressed about something, and not knowing what he could do to help her was driving Chad insane.

One thing was for sure, Jake was involved. None of this had started until he had showed up. Somehow he knew that Jake was the reason Sonny was crying, he just didn't know why. Had it really just been a tearful reunion? No. Too simple. And Sonny wasn't crying out of joy, those were not happy tears. Those were tears of frustration, hurt, and betrayal. Had Jake broken up with Sonny? Had Sonny broken up with Jake?

Chad rubbed his temples, a headache building behind his blue eyes. Whatever was wrong with Sonny he had to get to the bottom of it, and fast. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain much longer. If he wasn't careful, he would reveal his own secret in all the turmoil. The fact that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, had fallen completely in love with the small town Wisconsin girl from Chuckle City. That he only ever wandered over to the prop house to see her.

But he couldn't allow himself to dwell on those feelings. Because he knew she didn't feel the same way. She had made it clear in the past that she tolerated him, nothing more. Tween Weekly would have to find another cute couple, because as much as he would love to see the name Channy across the magazine's cover, it would never happen. Who was he kidding? Chad was defiantly in love with Sonny, but Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't allowed to love anyone.

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: sooooooo, wacha think? More a filler chapter, I know, but once I realized I had 10 reviews I tried to get this out asap. Ok, you know the drill, click the green button below this story, tell me what you think, any ideas you might have and how fast you want the story to move. It's now 2am, and I have classes tomorrow so I better go to bed. Laterz!**

**~Julz**


	4. Wearing a Mask

Prologue- Sonny's day couldn't get any better; the So Random! Cast loved her new sketch, Tawni was now becoming more like a sister than a rival, and big-headed Chad Dylan Cooper was actually being nice to her. Things were looking up…until she gets an unexpected visit from an old flame she thought she left behind in Wisconsin. It just rained on Sonny's perfect day…

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own SWAC…only thing I own is the huge amount of homework waiting for me…oh joy…

A/N: guys I am soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! My life has been so stressful recently…I actually had an anxiety attack last week, which was no fun. But I know you don't want excuses, you want another chapter, so here ya go!

**Sonny With A Chance of Secrets**

**Chapter Four: Putting on a Mask**

Soon after Chad had left Sonny at the cafeteria door, she had found her usual table and sat down to nibble on a salad. It wasn't long before she felt a presence behind her and she automatically stiffened.

"What've you been up to my Sunshine?" She shivered as Jake's lips lightly brushed against her ear.

"Um, nothing much, just working on the next sketch." Her knuckles had begun to burn with pain as she clenched her fork in her right hand.

Jake sat down beside her, his hand resting on her knee. She grimaced slightly and attempted to move her leg, but Jake only squeezed her knee tighter, causing a jolt of pain to fly up her leg.

"Jake, I…" Sonny trailed off, terrified of telling him to back off, but even more terrified of what he might do if she didn't make a stand.

His eyes seemed to be boring into her very soul, "Sonny, don't make things harder than they have to be. I don't want to hurt you."

She grimaced again, if someone really loved you, those should not be the words that come out of their mouth.

"And don't you even think about binging pretty boy into this."

Her eyes widened slightly, fear evident in the brown orbs.

Jake chuckled slightly, "You think I don't see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you? If you so much as whisper a word he's a dead man. Understand me?" His voice had dropped down to a harsh whisper now as people walked by the two.

Sonny nodded numbly, paralyzed by fear. Not fear for herself, but fear for Chad. He couldn't get hurt, not because of her.

Jake grinned smugly, knowing he'd won. He leaned forward and crushed his lips into hers in a bruising kiss. She sat there and allowed him to violate her mouth, afraid of the consequences of fighting back.

He pulled away, frowning slightly, "You know Sonny, you would enjoy our relationship more if you weren't always so tense. You just need to let your body relax and do the talking."

She laughed inside, that was the last thing she would do. And the only way she would enjoy this relationship, as he put it, is if there was no relationship.

"Anyway, I need to go check into my hotel. We're going to dinner tonight, so don't make any other plans."

She nodded numbly again.

He smirked, "Good girl. I'll come by around six to pick you up." And with that he stood up and disappeared.

Sonny didn't realize she was shaking until she picked up her glass and attempted to drink some water, unsuccessfully I might add. She sighed and sat down the cup, her appetite gone. What was she going to do? If she continued to let Jake have his way than she would end up doing things she promised herself she'd never do. But if she tried to stop him, or ask Chad for help, than Chad would get hurt.

As she walked back to her dressing room she made a decision. She would do whatever it took to protect Chad. Even if that meant putting on a mask and pretending she was in love in with Jake. It wouldn't be easy, but if it kept Chad safe, it would be worth it.

**A/N: Ok, I realize this is short…like I wouldn't even call it a chapter. But I also know it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to give you something to read before you all figured out what college I go to, came, and kidnapped me until I finished the story :P Thanksgiving break is coming up and I plan to get a few chapters completed in that time. Until then, you know the drill! Click that green button and the bottom and review!!!!**

**Laterz!**

**~Julz**


End file.
